Happy Birthday Staff Nurse Masters
by Georgy-Girl
Summary: Sometimes relationships can start slowly, but other times they begin with a bang. My first Jonnie fic, so please review if you'd like me to continue.
1. Chapter 1

"You know what today is, don't you?" Jacob spoke softly into Connie's ear as she passed him.

"Remind me again?" Connie asked, turning only slightly towards the nurse who she knew was smiling.

"I think you'll remember soon enough." Jacob's lips brushed Connie's ear as he spoke, and she had to tense every muscle in her body to stop it giving an obvious shiver.

* * *

Connie started down at the card in front of her. The usual message she would put in staff birthday cards seemed wrong, but she also didn't want to put anything too much. When she finally wrote the message, she was instantly sure it was a mistake. Much too formal, but she couldn't go back now.

…

Two hours later there was a knock on Connie's door and she gave a muttered oath under her breath. She was supposed to be having an admin day, and all that seemed to happen was interruptions.

"Come in!"

She didn't look up, but she knew instantly who it was, and what his face was doing.

"What?" The lead consultant finally asked when nothing was forthcoming.

"Happy Birthday Staff Nurse Masters. That is what you thought would be appropriate to write in my card. Happy Birthday Staff Nurse Masters." Jacob held up the card with raised eyebrows and a grin.

Giving a slight smile, Connie finally looked up and pushed another envelope across the table.

Jacob took a couple of steps forward as he offered a frown. "What's this?"

Connie didn't reply, just motioned for him to open it.

The smile still there but curious now, Jacob open the envelope and pulled out a card. As he did so, hundreds of sparkles shimmered as they fell to the floor.

"Grace." Connie offered before the man in front of her had the chance to ask.

Jacob smirked and read the card, his full grin soon returning.

"Well?" Connie finally asked, impatiently.

"It says Grace is inviting me to a special birthday dinner, so I think its Grace I should give my reply to. You might want to clean the glitter off that coroner's file."

Connie watched with a mixture of amusement and something else she couldn't name as Jacob slipped the card into his back pocket and left the room.

...

It was Grace who was her next interruption, her photo showing up on Connie's phone as it rang.

"You shouldn't be on your phone at school, Grace. I gave it to you for emergencies only."

"If it was an emergency, you have just wasted a lot of time."

Connie smiled at this, for that probably would have been her own response if the roles were reversed. Softening her voice, she asked, "Is there an emergency?"

"Well…no. But Jacob sent me a message to say he would love to come tonight, so you need to go shopping. I emailed you a list while I was in the library, and there are recipes for you to print off, as well."

Connie sighed and rubbed her temple. She'd thought a birthday dinner might be a take away and a shop bought cake, but evidently Grace had other ideas. "Okay, okay, but you're the one who is cooking, I will just supervise!"

* * *

Grace and Jacob had got on as soon as they met, much to Connie's surprise. She'd expected complaints from one or both of them, but instead she'd received a request for Jacob's email address so they could skype when she went back to New York.

Grace had had two holidays here since then, and on the last had quietly requested that she be allowed to move home. She'd been back two months now, and so far things seemed to be going well.

…

"A word please, Staff Nurse Masters." Connie called from the doorway of her office.

"Now?" Jacob asked, beginning a slow saunter towards her.

"No, I thought I'd ask you now if we can have a word later on."

Jacob smiled at the sarcasm dripping from her voice as he walked past into her office. "Alright, Queen B, you have my full attention."

Connie hesitated now. Whenever he was in her office, it seemed smaller somehow, and he was the only person she'd ever met that often made her lost for words.

When nothing was forthcoming, Jacob rested back against the desk. "If you want to give me a birthday present now, I won't say no."

Connie gave a slight smile and took a step forward, her lips inching closer to his until her breath tickled his lips as she replied, "I gave her that phone for emergencies. You're not supposed to call it!"

Jacob lowered his head and gave a smile. "Sorry, boss. I guess I just excited."

"Excited?" Connie asked, one eyebrow raised.

"Dinner at the boss' house for my birthday. That's a pretty big occasion in my book. I might even have to dig out a tie." Jacob replied, studying the doctor's face.

Connie gave a small smirk as she stepped back. "Well don't get your hopes up, because the last time Grace cooked I had to remodel the kitchen and make an emergency dentist appointment."

"I think I'll take my chances. See you tonight, sweet cheeks." Jacob offered before making his way to the door.

"Jacob."

He turned, a slight smile on his lips. "Connie?"

She opened her mouth to wish him happy birthday, but couldn't quite bring herself to, not in this setting. "There's no need for a tie. A clean shirt will do."

His smile widening, Jacob nodded and left the office.


	2. Chapter 2

Before Jacob had even had the chance to knock on the door that evening, it was pulled open by a grinning Grace.

"Happy birthday!" She exclaimed, grabbing his hand and promptly pulling him away from the open apartment door towards the car park he had just exited.

"Aren't we going the wrong way?" Jacob asked, glancing over his shoulder at the door.

"I want to show you your present first. Mum wouldn't let me take it into the apartment. Hurry up!" She quickened her pace; eager to show him the thing she had begged her mother to buy.

When they stopped in the spot beside Connie's car, she gave a happy smile. "Surprise!"

"…Am I missing something here?" Jacob asked with a frown, surveying the two bicycles that were in front of them, the largest with a bow resting on the seat.

Her smile fading a little, Grace turned to him, concerned. "...I thought maybe you could teach me how to ride a bike. If you don't like it-"

"It is the best present I think I have ever received, and it would be my honour to teach you, Miss Gracie." Jacob replied, a grin on his face as Grace blushed with happiness.

"Mum thought you might already have one, but I said it didn't matter because you need one for here and one for your house, isn't that right?"

"That's very true!" Jacob replied as Grace led him back inside the apartment, eager to tell her mother that he had in fact loved the gift.

When they entered and Connie was nowhere to be seen as Grace poured his a glass of her favourite drink, Jacob frowned. Noticing this, Grace gave an apologetic smile. "She's on the phone."

"As usual." Jacob replied, making Grace laugh.

* * *

"I understand that, guy, but I can't just-" Connie gave a frustrated sigh as he spoke over her again. Stood by the window in her bedroom, Connie gazed out in to the city as she tried to get her colleague off the phone. She was about to begin arguing again when she spotted a figure in the reflection walking towards her. Covering the mouth-piece, Connie turned to Jacob. "You're not supposed to see me like this, I'm not ready."

"You look pretty ready to me, sweet cheeks." Jacob replied softly, his hands slowly untying the ties of her dressing gown. "Have you got something important to say to me yet?"

"Will you go if I say it?" Connie asked, a smile on her face. When Jacob nodded, she stood on her tiptoes to whisper a seductive, "Happy Birthday, Staff Nurse Masters."

"Mm, I've been waiting all day to hear those words in that voice. Don't be long," Jacob replied, hitting her on the bottom before leaving the room.

Connie smiled after him and for a moment forgot she was on the phone.

* * *

When Connie made her entrance into the dining room a short time later, she found Grace sitting by herself looking sullen. "What's happened?"

"You took too long and the food burnt." Grace replied.

"I'm sure it's not burnt, I wasn't gone for that long," Connie offered, glancing at her watch. "Where's Jacob?"

"Trying to save his own birthday dinner," She offered grumpily.

"Nothing to save, Gracie!" Jacob stated as he brought three large plates of food through from the kitchen. "Turns out your mother knows herself so well, she set the timer for earlier than it needed to be!" Jacob placed the plates on the table, giving a small nod at the whispered thanks from Connie. "Now cheer up, or the birthday boy is going to get sad."

…

"That's for me. Bye!" Grace jumped from her seat an hour later as Jacob finished the last bite of his birthday cake.

"Where are you going?!" Connie asked as she set a glass of wine down on the table for herself.

"I'm going for a sleepover with Laura downstairs. I'm all packed." Grace offered as she pulled on her backpack.

Connie placed her hands on her hips, and her daughter, making Jacob smile to himself, immediately copied the stance. "Was I going to be asked?"

"Well you and Jacob want time alone, don't you? I thought you'd appreciate me leaving for the night!" Grace frowned.

When Connie seemed unable to form a reply, Jacob finally stood up. "I'll see you tomorrow for that riding lesson, so don't stay up too late."

"I won't. Happy Birthday, Jacob." Grace offered him a smile, glanced at her mother and then rushed to the door, shutting it with a bang behind herself.

"Since when did she become so like me?" Connie asked herself out loud.

"She's got that hair flick down to a fine art." Jacob mused, picking up Connie's wine before taking her hand to lead her through to the sofa.

"I do not flick my hair." Connie replied, flicking her hair. When Jacob raised his eyebrows, Connie offered a smile, taking her wine from him to put it on the table. "Well, what shall we do with this sudden alone time?"

"I have a few ideas…" Jacob smiled, his hands resting on her waist.

Connie's lips brushed against his as she murmured, "Well, surely you should be the one to pick tonight."

"Why's that?" Jacob asked, his fingers beginning on the buttons of her shirt.

"It's your birthday." Connie replied.

"I have been thinking about this moment all day." Jacob smiled as the buttons were finally undone and she shimmied out of her skirt. "Did you have this on at work?"

"Mmm-hmm." Connie replied, twirling for him to show off the lingerie she had on. "Would you like your present?"

"I have a feeling this is going to be my favourite birthday ever." Jacob replied as he followed Connie towards the bedroom, grinning at the briefs she wore which said 'happy birthday' on the back.


	3. Chapter 3

Connie woke with a smile the next morning and stretched out her body, expecting warm, strong arms to wrap around her and pull her back into the land of sleep. When she found the rest of the bed cold, her eyes flickered open and a frown replaced her smile. She listened for noise in the apartment, but when nothing could be heart, she climbed out of bed with a sigh, pulling her dressing gown around herself as she walked into the lounge to pick up her phone.

'Where are you? I thought you were staying today?' Connie typed, and then instantly deleted the message. She hated seeming clingy. Instead, she replaced the message with 'No breakfast in bed this morning? You're slipping, Mr Masters.'.

A reply was almost instant and a smile once more pulled at Connie's lips as she read, 'Warm croissants in the kitchen for you. Grace and I are outside x'

Still smiling to herself, Connie unlocked the balcony door, and as soon as it was open she could hear the noise of her daughter laughing. She had missed that sound so much while Grace was away, and the thought of her asking to leave again still plagued Connie every time they argued.

"Mum!" Grace yelled, for she'd seen her mother step onto the balcony. "Mum, look!" She wobbled slowly along on the bike, Jacob walking just behind her, but when Grace lifted her head to look and see if her mother was smiling, her balance faltered and the bike tipped.

Connie's hand flew to her throat, but Grace didn't seem at all worried, sure that Jacob would save her, and sure enough he grabbed onto the bike in time to right it, and their laughter once more filtered up to Connie.

"I'll be down in a minute," She called, stepping back into the apartment.

"You and mum should get married," Grace decided as she set off cycling slowly again.

"Where did that come from?!" Jacob asked, jogging after her.

"I like her lots more now you're here. I'll help you choose a ring, we can go after school next Thursday." Grace decided, increasing her speed nervously.

...

When Connie finally made it downstairs, now dressed and with a full face of make up, Grace and Jacob had stopped for a break and were sat chatting happily and sharing a banana. Connie paused for a moment to take in the scene before approaching them with a smile.

"You're learning quickly, Gracie!" Connie offered as she perched herself on a wall next to where they sat on the ground, handing a mug of coffee to Jacob.

"I know. " Grace replied, biting into the last of her banana. "We only had to stop because Jacob fell over. He says there was a bump, I say he tripped over nothing."

Jacob held up the hand with a skinned palm as evidence and Connie tutted, taking the hand into her lap to assess it.

"Jacob says when I'm good enough, if you say yes he'll ride with me to school some mornings. That will be alright, won't it mum?" Grace continued.

Connie kept her eyes firmly glued to Jacob's hand and tried to keep her voice light as she asked, "You've only got a week left of term though, sweetheart. Do you think you'll want to stay here for next term as well?"

"I want to go back to Daddy," Grace began, and Connie felt her heart sink. "But only for the holidays. Maybe you and Jacob could come too, and I could show you everywhere?

As Connie opened her mouth to say she was unsure if she could get the time off, Jacob replied, "We'd love to. We'll sort something out. Now, ready to set off again?"

As Grace nodded and jumped up, Connie mumbled to Jacob, "You need to wash that hand or it will get infected."

"Bossy, isn't she?" Jacob asked Grace, who laughed.

"Very, but we love her anyway!" She dropped a kiss to her mother's cheek and then rushed back to her bike.

Connie's hand lifted to her cheek and she looked up at Jacob with surprise.

"I think you've got your little girl back, sweetcheeks."

* * *

"Did you have a good birthday?" Connie asked softly a couple of hours later, her fingers adjusting the badge on Jacob's work shirt.

"Very good. Great. In fact, so good I might even consider celebrating my birthday again," Jacob replied, pulling Connie closer by her waist to try and get one last kiss before he left.

"Does that mean proper expensive presents, or will you be able to make do with presents like the one you got last night?" Connie smiled, but still didn't lift her head for a kiss, her smile widening when she felt Jacob release a frustrated burst of air from his nose.

"Last night was better than a room full of expensive gifts. Although…I wouldn't say no to BMW." Jacob tilted his head to the side thoughtfully.

Connie finally looked up at him with a smile, capturing his lips for only a second before she pushed him away. "Go to work, you."

* * *

Connie had promise Grace that if she behaved all week at school they would have a movie night on Saturday, so they were now sat in front of the TV surrounded by Grace approved snacks.

The girl had only been back 3 months, and Connie was still finding her feet as a mother. She'd started taking the weekends off, aside from paperwork which she'd do when Grace was in bed, and she had found that the more she compromised, the more Grace seemed to respond positively, hence the stir fry for dinner followed by all manner of chocolate.

"Mum," Grace suddenly turned to Connie half way through the movie. "Are you and Jacob going to have a baby?"

"We…I…where did that come from?" Connie asked, confused.

"I just thought…if you and Jacob have a baby, then when you do something wrong and he leaves, it will still mean we're sort of related, so I could still see him," Grace offered, turning back to the TV.

 _'When'._ That word reverberated around the doctor's brain, and it was several minutes before she was able to formulate a reply. "We haven't discussed it, sweetheart."

"That's okay, I'll send him a message and ask," Grace pulled out her phone and had typed and sent the text before Connie had even registered what she had said.

At the hospital, Jacob was in the middle of his dinner break and pulled out his phone with a smile, hoping from a text from Connie. Instead, he found one about her.

Grace received a reply within seconds that made her giggle and Connie found herself curious about Jacob's thoughts on the subject. Though they'd been together just over a year, Connie still found herself reluctant to believe they were serious. "What did he say?"

"I asked if you two were going to have a baby, and he said no, he's just eaten too much food the last few days," Grace read, giggling again as she sent a reply back.

As Connie watched Grace, her own phone beeped and a message from Jacob appeared. 'Something you want to tell me?'

'Grace thinks that if we have a baby, _WHEN_ I do something wrong, she will still be able to see you.' Connie typed back with a frown.

'a) That doesn't answer my question, and b), that's all she has seen from your relationships, Connie. She expects that to happen, so we just need to prove to her that we're different.' Jacob replied, frowning down at his phone as he typed, aware that his reply needed to be exact to stop her worrying.

Connie smiled at the reply and glanced up at the giggling Grace again, "What's he said now?"

Grace held up her phone, showing her mother a selfie of Jacob sitting at Connie's desk with his feet up. "He asked would having a baby with you would give him extra privileges."

After the incident in resus, Jacob made sure to mention the word privileges often, and it become something of an in joke to them. Now, Connie smiled to herself as she looked at the picture Grace showed her. "Tell him to get back to work."


End file.
